


call the lighting down

by Aminias



Series: blood of angels [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Besotted Madara, Cheesy, Funny, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Humor, Izuna wants to hold his hand and talk science, Kakashi is a Uchiha, M/M, Protective Big Brother Madara, Starring Kakashi and his residual angst, The Uchiha find Kakashi first, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama steps into a hornets nest when he so much as sneezes Izuna's direction, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), as always I kill a bunch of unamed Earth nin, chidori - Freeform, marked mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Hi, honey,” Kakashi said dropping in beside Madara. The mission had swiftly passed heading to Earth in the west and nose-dived for heading south in a hurry. “Tough day at work?” He asks reminiscent of their first conversation.Madara bit out a curse. “Fantastic thanks for asking.” He took Kakashi's offered hand allowing himself to be pulled forward.





	call the lighting down

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are my own - this has been sitting around- I'm running a fever so not even sure if half of it makes sense or comes off funny but enjoy??
> 
> Excepting prompts for this series and pleasantly surprised by all the attention its gotten XD
> 
> I have at least one more part already mapped out but it's crazy pants so we will see meh if you've been with me this long it likely will be aces.

_“We become such great monsters that the only solace is found in those who can destroy us._

_They are the only ones who love us for what we are and not in spite of it.”_  Kakashi hadn’t always understood those words. Then he killed his first man and turned around to stab his kauni through the second. Afterwards, many things fell into place as his kill count only mounted.

 

 _If I ever hurt you._ Kakashi stares at Madara ready to drown in him and the unspoken things the dark brings.

 

 _I won’t._ He thinks watching Madara’s own eyes fill with the Sharingan.

 

Kakashi knows what they call him. _Demon. Hell hound._

 

He knows what they call Madara. _Devil. Monster._

 

Together they turn the Battlefield into a living Hell.

* * *

 

Kakashi understands Tobirama, admires him even but he doesn’t have to like him. Madara and Hashirama are two sides of a coin and each remains on the spectrum of extremes. Madara is always pragmatic and Hashirama giving.  
  
Tobirama watches and tampers down both extremes.

That's not all he watches.   
  
Izuna, when the youngest Senju catches his gaze tends to look away and turn interesting shades then abruptly have to be elsewhere.  
  
Kakashi watches Tobirama, watching Izuna, one hand on his saber waiting for his chance.  
  
Madara tracks them both monitoring their every move the slight tilt of his head like those hawks he keeps.  
  
No slight touch, no whispered word, no _clandestine_ meeting goes unnoticed.  
  
Still, Kakashi stays his hand.  
  
_Swordsman must be disciplined_

 

* * *

 

“Hi, honey,” Kakashi said dropping in beside Madara. The mission had swiftly passed heading to Earth in the west and nose-dived for heading south in a hurry. “Tough day at work?” He asks reminiscent of their first conversation.

 

Madara bit out a curse. “Fantastic thanks for asking.” He took Kakashi's offered hand allowing himself to be pulled forward.

 

“That good hmm,” Kakashi notes the way Madara is favoring his ankle and the fury that radiates from his form.   _So prideful his love._

 

His hands fly through another seal before he has time to fire out another question. Kakashi can’t help the sly grin sliding over his face. “Did it hurt?”

 

“Did what hurt, I don’t have time for your foolishness.” Madara deflects not mentioning his ankle.

Fine if that's how he wants to play it then Kakashi can indulge him.

 

“When the Earth broke and you crawled up from hell.”  Kakashi pants sidestepping kauni they move together seamlessly.

Madara makes that expression where his brows crease and lips twitch in a way that means he's flattered but unwilling to let the peasant folk know.

 

"Say." Kakashi pipes up forming a new battle strategy. "Did you notice how close to Izuna Tobirama has been lately? I'd swear their hands touched a little longer than necessary.

 

"That dirty rotten _bastard!"_ Madara growls hair standing on end.

"His parents were wed to my knowledge," Kakashi informs him just to be contrite. "Not that I think he's following the same path why just the other day someone caught him and Izuna sneaking around the library stacks."

The accompanying snarl of affront and rage Madara holds changes their motion from a retreat to a tactical assault of the enemy.

If _really_ all the two other nin had been doing was stealthy returning a bunch of books late then only Kakashi was the wiser.

* * *

 

_The shrouded looks, the subtle touches, the possessive glares._

Izuna returns home late one night lips bruised and an airy smile on his face.

Madara is hissing and snapping at anyone within range ready to tear the compound walls down with his outrage.

It all comes to a head when Hashirama drags him out on the sparring field. Madara sulks in the background kicking at the ground and crossing his arms regally staring into the distance.

 

The match begins rather normally and Kakashi settles into the rhythm of the fight.

 

Hashirama is a difficult and talented opponent but he’s not seeking a killing blow unsurprisingly the first Hokage manages to wipe the floor with him pulling on a Jutsu Kakashi hadn’t expected.

 

Tobirama steps in.

 

The Uchiha's Clan Head’s eyes narrow and Kakashi makes a show of tilting his head deferring to Madara. The Clan Head waves his hand sharply in consent and Kakashi takes his place on the field from Tobirama.

 

The Senju smiles.

 

Kakashi smiles back.

 

Madara inhales sharply and stops pretending he isn’t paying attention.  

Kakashi didn’t use the blade when facing Hashirama it wasn’t that type of bout.

In this instance, a Kenjutsu match against a fellow skilled swordsman only makes sense.

 _This is Izuna's honor on the line._ Kakashi had caught the two of them, or rather cottoned on to the mutual interest. Madara had only restrained himself from trying to make a smear out of Tobirama for besmirching his 'sweet delicate beloved baby brother' because of Kakashi's intervention. The clan head was convinced that Tobirama getting whipped by him was just as good.

Early he wasn't seriously attempting to beat Hashirama they’d sprung about the area in a loose warm up. Playing a game of chase and hit that is akin to ninja tag.

Kakashi had no such playful intentions with Tobi. All of his practicing with Izuna and Madara had not been for nothing.

He'd made a promise to his angel.

 

The moment when he lifts his blade and Tobirama does his is, of course, the same moment a breathless shinobi cries "To arms!"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the midst of the chaos Madara and Kakashi become separated. It’s subtle the division. Before he knows it there's one persistent nin and a few others surrounding him, keeping him back from the Uchiha clan head.

 

Things happen in fractures. Every breath reminding him he’s alive and fighting. Blood drips from his swirling eyes and he sways. 

The past clings to him and threatens to drag Kakashi down.

He stumbles and rights himself.

 

_There are so many._

Madara turns horror written on his face.

_No._

Kakashi refuses to let go of this life. There's nothing left to do but call the lighting down.

 

Storm clouds have been resting in wings since the legendary nin took the field. Kakashi favored element strikes it’s way across the sky and sings down his blade. The lightning crackles over his opponents leaving them convulsing.  

 

Kakashi grits his teeth and is forced to throw his sword pinning down another nin that had been circling Madara’s back.

 

One still remains for some reason he get’s the feeling this one won’t be as easy as the others. He can already feel the poison from where one of the man's blades nicked him.

 

The Chidori forms in his hand. Kakashi hadn’t wanted to do this, his lighting was showy enough. Besides, using his jutsu is risky, one hare off and - Rins twitching corpse comes to mind. He chases away the thought of his old teammates and applies all his skill.

 

 _The quickest way to a man's heart is through his ribcage._  Kakashi smiles with grim satisfaction when the deed is done.

 

Madara is beside him instantly hands checking over his body and reprimands falling from his lips. Red is coating Kakashi’s fingers and staining Madara’s own. “Stop I’m dirty.” He warns.

 

“And?” Huffs Madara. “So am I. More importantly, how did you do that?” Demands the Uchiha Clan head something akin to awe in his red eyes. Closely followed by. “Show me again. Not now you imbecile!” Madara corrects when Kakashi attempts to remove himself from the man's grasp.

 

“Later.” Kakashi consents. “I’ll even teach you.”

 

Despite the blood on his hands and heaviness of his heart when Madara kisses him it tastes like home.


End file.
